I Live With My Neighbor
by PolarPop
Summary: Max lives with Fang's family. Max thinks they are just friends but does Fang have a different idea? If you are a Fax lover then follow this chapter in Max's life. Soon to come- Fax, cat fights, Fang punches an idiot, Fast car rides, play fighting and if you review something you want to see, i will see to it that it happens. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – New home

Me and Nick (aka Fang) Walker have been in the same class and have had the same teachers since I moved here in 1st grade. We see each other and at times had to sit next to each other but he and I have never talked. Fang is a familiar stranger, he is a mystery unsolved. He is one of those 'deep and dark' kind of guys. You know the ones that give you chills? Fang, the loner at WCHS, the guy next door. I babysit his siblings for his parents, Jane and Jacob Walker, when the have company dinners. I don't understand why he attends.

I would never have thought that I would be this close to him before. I feel like I am intruding on his life. One moment I am living in the house next to him and the next I am living in the _room_ next to him.

My so called parents kicked me out of the house last week.

_'Maximum. You have failed your father and I for the last time. We are tired of you; we are done providing for you. What are you even doing with your life? You grades are unacceptable, and you sneak out every night to hoe around. Your sisters Maya and Ella are doing well with their lives. Maya and her husband work for Jeb's company and Ella is the accountant for Jeb's work. You were supposed to take over for Jeb, so he can retire. Now he can't till Alice (Angle) graduates. WE are moving and you aren't allowed near our baby anymore. From this point on you are not part of this family. Get out.'_

So I did. I ran out and almost got his by a car in the process. Fang's mother saw and pulled me into her home. I was a mess and spilled it all to her. Now I live in the only spare room in the back of the massive home. Next to Fang.

Now it's a week later. Jacob asked me to take care of the young ones till I leave for college in 6 months. The walkers are a family of six.

**_Mental note-_**

**_Jacob- father_**

**_Jane- mother_**

**_Nick (Fang) 18_**

**_Natalie (Nudge) 15_**

**_Parker and Katherine (twins) 7_**

With the memory fresh in mind, I pulled out my royal blue hard back journal book. I got this went I was 13. It was a gift from my great aunt. I never used it as a dairy, more like a song book, it had poems and lyrics inside. I love this book to death, I don't let anyone touch it.

I opened it flipping through old writing and stopped on a blank page. **_(This song I don't own.)_**

_"Father of mine  
Tell me where have you been  
You know I just closed my eyes  
My whole world disappeared  
Father of mine  
Take me back to the day  
Yeah when I was still your golden girl  
Back before you went away "_

I know I'm not going to finish this. It hurts too much, I'm going to forget now. I told myself this.

I looked at the clock, it was midnight.

"Best time for a shower." I thought.

After, grabbing my things that I needed headed into the hall and walked down to the end past Fangs room.

I started to hum at song I heard on the radio and wasn't pay attention when I ran into a very hot (as in sexy) and damp Fang.

**I NEED YOUR REVIEWS **

**-any little details for the story that you want to see**

**-Character matches that you want to see BESIDES max and fang (i got that covered)**

**NO FLAMES OR RUDE COMMENTS**

**REVIEW  
REVIEW**

**REVIEW if you want the next chapter sooner ;) **

**I vow not to give up on this story if you guys review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- goodnight maxie

I fell with a thunk on the floor. Ouch. I sat up and rubbed my head.

"Sorry, babe." He smirked. I blushed, then stepped over me and went to his room.

"Jerk." I muttered. I got up and finally got in the shower.

I made the water as hot as I could stand it and relaxed a bit.

Did he do that on purpose? The hall was big.

His abs, ohhmygoodness, I remember the feel of his very sexy 8 pack, smacking into me.

I knew he had muscle but damn.

The humming from earlier was stuck.

I got it! This would go great with these lyrics.

_Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'_

There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it

Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me

Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

The song started to slip into a hum again and I was getting dizzy from the heat so I shut it off and got out.

Shit. I didn't turn the damn fan on again.

I flipped the switch and thank god its not like the one in my old bathroom. This one was quiet, before mine could wake up the whole house.

I sighed and whipped down the mirror. I will have to clean this mess tomorrow. Man, Fang is a mess.

"At least he puts the damn toilet seat down." I muttered.

When I shut the light off it was completely black beside my room light shining at the end of the hallway so, I did what any teenage girl would do at 1 am. I ran full speed to my room hoping no scary zombie was coming after me or up the stairs in the distance.

I shut my door, maybe a little too hard and flopped down on my bed.

I pulled the IPhone Jane gave me out from under my pillow and checked it to see if one of my close friends texted me. But then I remembered that Tess would never be awake and if Iggy was awake he was playing video games and wouldn't want to be bothered. I huffed. I am sooo bored. I started flipping through my phone in the dark snuggled in to my bed. I was looking at my e-mails when I noticed that the school sent me some sort of, I don't letter?

_Maximum J Ride,_

_You have completed all your credits for high school. If you wish you may get your diploma now. You may stay and finish you senior year, or you can change you schedule on Monday._

_Thank you._

Now this, my friends is the best e-mail ever.

_Buzz _I almost dropped my phone on my face when Fang texted me. Yeah, the jerk that I ran into earlier, also the one that's a wall away from me. (Also the one with the dreamy black eyes)

_Aye did you get this e-mail? –f_

_Yep. I'm staying in school. –M_

_I am too, but I think I am going to change it part time and only do half the hours. Maybe 2 classes a day? –f_

_I might do that. –M_

_Want to match out secludes? It would make it easier for me to drive you. –f_

_Ok. I want to keep our TA for Coach Green and Scott. –M_

_K. you're the only girl I know that likes to work out in gym. –f_

_What can I say I like to work out..-M_

_Ik and we should keep Music. –f_

_And for b days?- M_

_Lets not do b days. –f_

_Kk-m_

_Night.- f_

_Wait how did you get me number?-m_

_Iggy ( hes MY best friend) –f_

_Whatever you say fangles- M_

_Bye Maxie.- f_

That text was the last thing I saw till l sank into a deep sleep.

**I NEED YOUR REVIEWS**

**-any little details for the story that you want to see**

**-Character matches that you want to see BESIDES max and fang (i got that covered)**

**NO FLAMES OR RUDE COMMENTS**

**REVIEW  
REVIEW**

**REVIEW if you want the next chapter sooner ;)**

**I vow not to give up on this story if you guys review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –food

I woke up to annoying sound of my phone chirping.

"Shut up, Shut up Shut up!" I mumble and tapping at my phone screen. I don't even remember setting a stupid alarm. I looked at the time, 6 am! What the hell? On Saturday too. Don't people know I need my beauty sleep? Jessh. I slipped out of bed and went down to the second floor to wake up the little 'angles'.

"Rise and shine cupcakes!" I said flipping the switch to Kat's room then Parkers across the hall.

"No." Parker mumbled then pulled the covers over his head. Kat shuffled out of bed and walked up to me, her dark brown curly hair in her face. She looked so adorable in her white girly Pj's, unlike me, my long, light brown curly hair pulled back into a sloppy bun and wearing one of Iggy's white t-shirts, and know I don't like him and we didn't do that.. get your mind out of the gutter, and dark blue shorts that Nudge gave me.

"Up?" she stated. I crossed my arms. "You can't walk to the kitchen by yourself?"

"Mm, no." she said sweetly.

"I think you can." I said.

"Please." she fluttered he eyelashes at me.

"Fine." I picked her up and put her on my side. Looking back at Parker, still in a cocoon under his spider man covers (he he peter parker, parker, Get it? Huh?).

"Now what to do with this dork?" I jammed my thumb in his direction, making Katherine giggle.

"5…4..3..2..Fine." I pick parker up and through him over my shoulder.

"Jeeshh Parker what have you been eating? Bricks?" I huffed.

"Yeah because you keep feeding me them." he mumbled. "You know this isn't my job on the weekends."

"So why are you waking us at this time in the morning?" Parker asked.

"Because, yesterday when I let you too play games on my phone somebody put an alarm to wake me up at this ungodly hour." I accused, Kat gave me an innocent smile. Yeah right, guilty. I walked to the back to see if Nudge was up but to find her bed empty. Huh.

"MAAAXXXXX! IGGY MADE BREAKFAST!" Nude yelled, then Kate and Parker jumped out of my arms.

"Race ya!" they took off down the stairs.

"Oie, children! Wash your hands!" I yell after them. When I got down stairs I found Iggy holding Kat and Nudge holding Parker up to the sink.

"Happy now Mama Max?" Iggy smirked placing Kat in the bar seat next me.

"I will be happier with food on my plate." I smirked.

"For the royal highness, chocolate milk, chocolate chip pancakes, and a side of bacon. Enjoy." Iggy said turning to grab another plate.

"For Kitty Kat, 2 waffles with a smiley face on them and orange la' juice." Iggy sat the food in front of her. She gave him a semi sleepy grin.

"Aye parker, _park it_ in your seat!" I called for him not knowing where he was. But then I saw him dragging a sleepy fang down the stairs.

"Fang, so good thing you stopped sleeping in only your boxers." Iggy grinned wiggling his eyebrows at me. Instead of boxers he had on a pair of gym shorts too, leaving his upper body completely shirtless.

"Max, don't drool on the floor, I just cleaned it." Nudge said. I turned and glared at her making her flinch a bit.

Fang took a seat in the spare spot next to me. "Max are you wearing my shirt?" Iggy asked, Nudge looked at me with a tiny glare in her but she dropped it when I looked at her.

"Why yes Ig, I am. I needed it for gym that one day." I said.

"Oh yeah, about that did you two get that e-mail from school? Nudge and I did." I lifted one eyebrow.

"Nudge is a junior? And yes."

"I finished all my credits I needed for senior year, remember I took all those really hard classes and it was such a pain in the butt because all me teachers made me sit in the front because I'm too talkative. It was good because it made it easier for me to actually learn it but I couldn't look at all the cute.." Iggy clamped a hand over her mouth.

"I am dropping out and getting my diploma now and so is Nudge." Iggy said.

"Fang and I are keeping Gym and Music and only going to school on A days. I need to use the weight room and the band room and I can't do that if me and not-so-talk a lot drops out." I said.

"I am her ride, and she is not driving my car." Said Not-so-talk-a lot himself. I crossed my arms.

"I am a perfectly good driver Mr. Wiggles." I glared at him.

"Mr. Wiggles?" He questioned. "Got a problem Fangy?" He shrugged.

"so what are we doing today?" Kitty asked.

"Well Kitty Kat, you and Parker have a play date today. Iggy is going to drive you there and Fang and max will pick you up." Nudge told Kat.

"I'm taking Max for coffee. Meet us?" Fang stated, I crossed my arms, who is he to tell me what I am doing. This is a free country mister! Maybe I wanted to go back to bed. "Why?" I asked. He did the normal shrug.

"I'm paying." I said stubbornly.

"No." Fang said looking at me.

"Half."

"No" then he snatched my wallet. "With what money?" I made a grab for it but Fang pulled away before I could grab it.

**I NEED YOUR REVIEWS**

**-any little details for the story that you want to see**

**-Character matches that you want to see BESIDES max and fang (i got that covered)**

**NO FLAMES OR RUDE COMMENTS**

**REVIEW  
REVIEW**

**REVIEW if you want the next chapter sooner ;)**

**I vow not to give up on this story if you guys review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Fang

**FANG POV**

After I snatched her wallet she huffed and sat back. She look amazi.. I mean good with her light brown hair pulled back into a sloppy bun. Every once in a while I would peek over at her and notice she was glancing at my arms. I smirked, making her blush and turn back to talking to Iggy. I reached down a squeezed her knee making her jump.

"What?" she muttered only looking me in the eyes for a second.

"Leaving in ten." I said. Well I am not a man of many words and that's one thing that will never change. I don't need people noticing my 'feelings' I don't need their concern. I mean I talk to Iggy, but he doesn't get into my business or anything. I slid out of the bar stool and when walked up to my room silently. Nobody noticed that I walked off, which didn't bother me. Shutting my door to my room I switched into some black jeans, a black long-sleeve shirt and a pair of black vans. What? Black is my favorite color.

"Knock Knock. Coming in, hope your decent Fang" Iggy walk in. I nodded at him.

"So, what's with the surprise coffee date with Max?" he wiggled his eyebrows, I shrugged. "Well someone is being extra quiet today and really man? You gave the girl ten minutes to get ready? Nudge it flipping out on Max right now and to make matters worse Max just shrugged and walked to her room saying she is going to bed."

"So?" I stated not really looking for an answer. Who cares it's just coffee and its only 9am not like many people are up this time in the morning. Max doesn't seem like the kind that needs an hour to go into town for an hour. It's not really a date, just a guy and a girl going to a shop and ordering a drink. Not a _date_.

"So. Nudge is up there right now making her get ready. Do you understand how _scary_ your sister can be when it comes to this stuff?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah." I said grabbing my IPhone, keys, and wallet. "Don't you have to take the twins somewhere?"

"Well good luck man, see you in a few." With that he turned in left. I followed behind him and found Kitty waiting for us.

"Where's?" I asked

"Parker is.."

"Right here. Do I have to go?" he complained. I nodded. Kat ran up to me and I knelt down and scoped her in my arms; I walked them to Iggy's car and placed her in the back seat. I buckled her seat belt and scuffed her hair.

"Fannnng, Nudge will kill you if she found out you messed my hair up." She giggled.

"Oops." I shrugged and shut the door.

After watching them leave I went inside to get Max. She wasn't down stairs yet and I didn't know if she wasn't ready or if she is trying to bail. I started to make my way up the stairs when she came around the corner. Lord only knows how she can take my breath away. She had on a dark red long sleeve shirt, light jeans that had holes in them, and white vans. She started to walk past me but I grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear "You look beautiful." I smirked when she blushed, making her cheeks pink. The pink complimented her mocha brown eyes and her perfectly curly hair.

"Come on, I don't wanna stand here all day." She said tapping her foot. I went to open the door but I guess max doesn't take the cold to well and she ran for cover.

"Okay there is no freaking way I am going out there." She said crossing her arms. It wasn't that cold. I would of went upstairs and got her a jacket but thought better of it. Don't want Max running away now do we? I shrugged and walked up to her grabbing her at her waist and throwing her over my shoulder. She started to pound on my back but it didn't hurt.

"Let go of me!" she screamed, then there was a sound of a click on a camera. I turned to see Nudge with her phone out, I glared at her but before I could get her phone she screamed and ran to her room.

"Baby." Max muttered. I smirked at her even though she couldn't see me. I opened the passenger door to my black mustang and dropped her inside. What? She will be ok damn.

"Well then." She crossed her arms.

I turned on the car a whipped out of the drive way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Red headed wonder

I know any other girl in this county would have loved to have Fang take them out for coffee, even if it was 9:42 in the morning. Any other girl would love to have Fang sleep in the room next to them and of course any other girl would love to have his warm, muscular arm wrapped around there waist to keep them from snapping on a hoe giving them wimpy death glares. But me? No, I would of loved to be in bed right now, dreaming of chocolate chip cookies and beating up stupid people that annoy me.

Don't get me wrong Fang is great, mysterious, hot, has amazing body heat, and completely sexy. Wait. He's ok never mind sexy. Pssh who said sexy? Not me.

"Max." Fang nudged me out of my convocation with myself. Jeesh cant a girl gripe and talk about you in there head.

"What?" I questioned.

"Order." He smirked.

"Peppermint French vanilla latté please." I told the lady behind the counter. She was a stick and she was checking out Fang while he has his arm around ME. What the heck lady? You're like twice his age.

"Uh, Brigid." I had to squint to see her name tag. "Take a picture of him it lasts longer." She scoffed and walker away to make my coffee, bitch.

"Really Max?" he raised an eyebrow, humor in his eyes.

"Shut up."

Fang paid and sat across from each other in the booth near the window.

"Im glad to see your happy again." He said in a low voice.

"I mean for what you have been dealing with and all." Concern was on his face, but why does he care?

"I knew it was going to happen and I was never going to.. never mind." Stupid Max, don't let your tongue slip.

"What?" He asked.

"Hey Nick!" Lissa squealed. Can't I have one moment of my day not to my annoyed?

Here is a quick list of what already annoyed me today –

Waking up at an ungodly hour

Forced to go somewhere instead of being lazy all day and watching horror moves.

Cold weather

Being forced to go into cold weather

Not being allowed heat in the car

So 28 year-old woman flirting with Fang

Lissa.

(yes I kept a list in my head)

"Great." I muttered "It's too early to listen to stupid bitch." Ok I have my reasons to hate her. It started in 4th grade when she stole my bag of chocolate chip cookies. Then in 5th grade she wrote _Mr. Stew_ (our teacher) _is stupid_ on the board in big letters and blamed me for it. In 6th she stole my best friend. In 7th grade she told everyone that I made little kids cry. Freshman year she would trip me in the hallways then I got fed up with here and broke her nose. Sophomore year she stole my 1st boyfriend. Junior year she stole Seth the 2nd guy I fell for, they would make out in front of me. So I got my reasons.

"Eww Nick why is this tag along here?" she gave me we I think was supposed to be a glare.

"Hi, Lissa." Fang just ignored her comment, _jerk_.

"Go away tramp." Was my answer, I glared and she flinched.

"What was that _maxi pad_? Speak up bitch." After she said that she took a step back. I slid out of the booth and stood up.

"I said, Go. Away. Tramp. Hear me now?" I growled.

"Max…" Fang started but I snapped my face back at him and gave him a don't-mess-with-me glare he put his hands up.

"Don't get us kicked out." He said with a emotionless mask on.

"Ooo so tempting." I smirked and step closer to Lissa. "So listen up, I hate you and you hate me. I don't want to waste my perfectly good Saturday on a whinny two face brat. So take my left overs and your fake face and walk away before I make you have to get another nose job." I glared at Seth then her.

_Buzz_

_Will you get me and Nudge a cream latte and meet us at the house in 10? – Igster _

I replied with quick k and showed Fang the text. He nodded and went to order.

"Oh Max you got him trained like a mutt." Seth sneered, and then before I knew what happened Fang was next me.

"Trained?" Fang growled and let me tell you I thought I was scary.

"Want me to go get the coffee?" I asked and he pulled out a 20 and gave it to me. Why do I get to miss out on the fun. I huffed and set my order to the cashier.

"Make it quick." I glared and he did move quickly. Then Fang was next to me, arm slacked lazy over my shoulder.

"What did you do?" I asked him then his arm tensed.

"Nothing yet." Fang took the coffee and I was nice enough to reorder us fresh ones. Hehe. The he grabbed my upper arm and pulled me out of the coffee shop.

"Bye bitch." Lissa said. That's it I went to go shove my fist in her face but Fang (_damn it_) picked me up (_Again_!) and sat me down on my side giving me the coffee.

"I was about to punch her lights out." I said.

"I would of let you too, but I really do like that coffee shop." He smirked and took off down the road.

**This chapter was posted for- Skylight Reality , I had free time sooo I hope you liked it (:**

**Well another chapter done. I was going to make it longer but…. The reviews are lacking. When you guys don't review I feel like you don't care if I write/post a new chapter and if that's the case then idk if I feel like I need to post more. (This does not include the very nice people that did review you guys deserve a very big cookie.)**

**REVIEW for…**

**-any little details for the story that you want to see**

**-Character matches that you want to see BESIDES max and fang (i got that covered)**

**-anything just ask**

**NO FLAMES OR RUDE COMMENTS**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW if you want the next chapter sooner ;)**

**I vow not to give up on this story if you guys review.**

**~~~~PolerPop~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Lazy weekend part 1

The car ride on the way back happened to be longer because the route that we had taken had a road blockage. I shivered and apparently Fang noticed, he turned the heat on high and then warmth began to make my face tingle. I smiled at him then dropped it before he noticed. Max what are you doing?

"Thanks." I said and he nodded. He was clearly thinking, but what was he thinking about? Was it the blockage? "Tell me what you're thinking." I asked.

"Nothing." He shrugged.

"No I want a legit answer. I want a compete sentence." I said crossing my arms.

"I'm thinking we should have laid around all morning instead of coffee." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I am glad we had a coffee date, even though it was interrupted." I said then realizing I had said 'date', I blushed.

"When you blush you freckles across your nose are more noticeable." He said smirking at me and of course that comment just made me blush _brighter_.

We sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the detour. Finally we pulled up in the drive way. I wanted to run and hide in my room from Fang but as soon as I walked in the house I new it wasn't possible.

"Looks like Nudge has something up her sleeve." I sighed then took a deep breath was that? I took off into the kitchen.

"Hand the cookies over and nobody gets hurt." I growled.

"Slide coffee then the cookies are all yours." Iggy said. I glared at him but he held his ground.

"Whatever." I shrugged sliding the coffee across the bar swiftly and a soon at the cookie tray hit the counter I was gone with it in my hand.

Running up the stairs, being extra careful not to trip I heard Nudge yell something like Max we are planning the perfect lazy weekend! Your bed can wait! But I didn't even hesitate when shutting my door and locking it. I laid on my bed and shoved one of Iggy's cookies in my mouth. _'He makes them almost as good as his mom, Dr. M.' _I think I'm in heaven, well cookie heaven. Iggy's were a bit fluffier Then is moms but they were amazing. Unfortunately they were gone in the matter of minutes.

I walked down stairs with a grin on my face. There was a tap on my shoulder and I turned, connects to dark black eyes that seem to be endless in depth. I was a bit lost for a second but soon snapped out of it.

His hand placed itself on my shoulder in a concerning matter. "There's a bit of left over cookie on your face." He said smirking. Then walked passed me and disappeared into the living room.

What is with my face and all this damn blushing! It's just Fang, the incredibly hot guy that lives in the same house as you, in the room next to you. Great now I'm swooning over him. Why does he do this to me! I marched my way towards the living room, taking a seat on one of the cream couches that where littered with fluffy pillows.

**So sorry for the short chap but I'm tiered and need sleep,**

** so to make it up to you amazing reviewers if I get 5 more reviews by my writing time tomorrow late afternoon,**

**I will write you 2 chapters instead of 1.**

**ON my upcoming check list is**

**-FAX**

**-Fang confessions**

**-and possibly in much farther chapters a 'make out scene (FAX)' **

**But it depends on reviews and the time I have to sit a write it. **

**NO FLAMES OR RUDE COMMENTS**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW if you want the next chapter sooner ;)**

**I vow not to give up on this story if you guys review.**

**Oh and one more thing, vote on witch character you want to see next**

**Angle?**

**Gazzy?**

**Idk just leave me some quick comments (:**

**~~~~PolerPop~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Nudge! I'm bored." I said for probably the 18th time. She finally marched in with my phone in her hand "Here!" she started to rant on how stubborn I am and blah blah blah but I wasn't really paying any attention. Of course she still didn't shut up till everyone came in a sat on the couch.

I fell asleep after about 10 minutes after I ate ALL and I mean all the cookies. Then Iggy got bored and smacked me a few times with a pillow. And witch caused a whining Max. Today's lesson? Don't mess with Max in her natural habitat.

When I looked at the time I noticed that I slept all day, it was already dark outside and Fang was nowhere to be seen.

"Who wants to watch some horror movies?" Iggy sang.

"Why not?" I answered

"Will sit with to me?" Nudge said to Iggy, he slung his arm over her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Oh gross, lovebirds! Someone turn on a movie and make me some popcorn!" I said

We were about half way into the movie when a dark figure came behind me.

"What are you watching?" Fang said.

"Shit Fang" I breathed, he sat next to me.

He smirked, "Someone is a bit jumpy."

"Shut up." I smiled.

"So I wanted to talk about today, our date." When he said that I froze, so he thought it was a date too.

"I didn't know Lissa was going to be there." He searched me for an answer, but I didn't reply.

"I don't know maybe I jumped into this too fast." He finished. What was I supposed to say?

"It's fine Fang." I smiled. Why am I smiling? Gosh I'm stupid.

"Looks like they fell asleep." He pointed at Iggy and Nudge. Iggy had his arms around her, they were both sound asleep.

"Yeah." when I looked back at Fang, his lips connected with mine, I was in shock. We kissed and then he pulled away. I jumped up and did the one thing I could do.

"Sorry Fang." I whispered and then I took off to my room grabbed my book and escaped through my window, with the echo of Fang calling my name behind me.

I didn't know where I was going. I just wanted to clear my thoughts. I needed time, my parents hate me and I was kicked out only a week and a few days ago. I didn't pick up on Fang's signals quick enough, till a few hours ago. I guess deep down I knew he was acting strange. I knew I was falling for him.

Why didn't I notice how even though we talked very little, we always where comfortable around each other. He would wake me in the morning and drive me to school; he would stay with me and walk me to 1st period and we would meet at my locker that afternoon. Was he even drooping signals? He forced me on a date. _You didn't put up a fight._ I thought. This is all so confusing.

I slowed and stated to walk. I looked behind me and nobody was there. My skin crawled and I just wanted to lie down and I wished I had my own home to go to.

**I know my chapters are getting short but oh well. I update when I can and I love your reviews.**

**-Can't read- don't read**

**-Don't like what I'm writing – don't read it**

**-I know what I'm doing with this story. **

**NO FLAMMES**

**Review if you like it and want more.**

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**Sorry for my grammar. **

**IF you don't like it then don't read it. I am writing this for fun.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 – Who are you people?_

You know when you're running for your life when your senses are going wild, your vision is blurry, your skin is tingling, and your heart is racing as fast as you are.

"Why are you running? We just want to play with you." Stupid number one said.

Why do bad things happen to me? Can't a girl take a walk at 1 something in the morning?

"You can run but you can't hide, _Ride_. You're such an interesting toy to play with." Stupid-Number-One's side kick aka Creepy Face said.

Think Max. Think. What can I use? A stick cracked under my foot and tripped me. I started to tumble when a firm hand grasped my arm. I was about to let out a scream, he touch burned my forearm, but a hand went over my mouth.

"Sh. I'm a good guy, come with me you will be safe. Now nod once if you understand. By the way I'm Gazzy." Gazzy said and I nodded. He took my hand and dragged me, I followed him. Not knowing my surroundings very well (I have never be so deep in the woods before) I tripped a few times and branches smacked me in the face, but I kept quiet. I could still hear faint footsteps about 20 yards away.

"Down here. My sister is in this cave." He knocked on a huge slab rock that was leaning against a boulder; it definitely didn't look like a cave.

"Gaz I hate to tell you that there isn't.." the slab slid over and hole the size of a large turtles home would be (rabbit hole, Like in '_Alice in wonderland'_ but a bit smaller) appeared.

"Be careful, its small but you should fit." He called up. I slid into the hole and my feet instantly hit the floor.

"I hate closed spaces." I said.

"Me too but trust me it gets bigger." He smirked. We stood there a moment; Gazzy looked about my age, maybe younger and was a few inches taller than me. His hair was wavy and muddy. I wasn't sure if it was brown or blond. He had tattoos on his forearms and I think I seen one on the back of his neck.

"So I told you who I am. What's your name?" he asked before he trailed down the dim hallway.

"Max." I said, walking after him. "How old are you?"

"16, my sister is 13." He said "Watch your step." I nodded. Who is this guy?

"Tell me about yourself Gaz." I said wanting to figure out this stranger a little more before descending into the cave any farther.

"Well, my full name is The Gasman, I'm 16 and I have 2 sisters. The oldest one is 14 and her name is Angle, My youngest sister was 10 and I lost her on the trip we made it here 3 years ago." He stopped and flipped a switch.

"How did you make this?" I asked.

"It took 2 months, I had to sneak around the school to get wires and other parts and Angle is very persuasive." He gave me an evil smirk. "I'm good with tools and gadgets. I also have a weird digestive system, and you wouldn't want to be in a closed space too long with me."

"Gross, what is the _'school'_?" I questioned him.

"Well the school targets teenagers, children, or young adults. The convince the high schools to let you drop out or spree rumors about you so not job will hire you, the swoop in and offer you deals you can't refuse. You become a number, an experiment." He grimaced. "Your number will slowly show up in your skin. And then the search for you, hunt you. It's like a game to them."

"What the hell. That's wrong, what kind of sick freaks do that?" I crossed my arms.

"We are here." He didn't answer me, then he unbolted a door and it opened into a huge room with a kitchen in the back and mix matched furniture randomly placed to the left. It was open and had metal walls built up the side and random rugs on the floor. There was a large bench to the right and flashlights and lamps where spread out all over the place.

"Home-sweet-home." His smile seemed sad, but happy.

"Nice place." I said wondering around the room. A girl will long curly blond hair popped out from behind a couch.

"Hi Max, I'm Angle. Who is Fang?" she smiled sweetly, batting her eyes. Ok that's crepy, how does she know my name and how does she know Fangs? My thoughts started to wonder off but I was pulled back by Gazzy's talking.

"Angle. No mindreading."

She stomped her foot and turned to me, I guess the look on my face made them think that I thought they were crazy.

"The school, I think they tagged you and your friends. Once I see your number then you can do research."

Panic started to boil inside me. Who and Why? I really hate people sometimes. All I wanted was to be normal. I didn't want to get kicked out, I didn't want to live at my neighbor's house, and I really didn't want to be tagged. Nobody has the right to tell me what to do. They can't change me and I won't let them. I will find out who they are and I will shut them down. I crossed my arms.

"So I am shutting down this _school_. Are you to in?" I asked.

"Hell yeah. It won't be easy Max." Gazzy warned.

"Sure, they won't see it coming. "Angle gave an evil giggle. (Okayyyyyy, gotta keep an eye on her)

"So tell me everything about this school." I demanded.

"Let me see your number first." He said I showed him my forearms.(Don't ask me how I knew) On my left was the number _7433_ took up my whole forearm and on my right arm it said _RIDE_.

"Oh I have heard about you all right. Jeb, your father works for the school."

**. I update when I can and I love your reviews.**

**NO FLAMMES**

**NO FLAMES OR RUDE COMMENTS**

**Review if you like it and want more.**

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**Sorry for my grammar.**

**IF you don't like it then don't read it. I am writing this for fun.**

**I PROMISE THERE WILL BE MORE FAX! BUT I NEED TO FIT SOME INFO INTO THE STORRY FIRST.**

**REVIEW  
-PolarPop-**


End file.
